wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Western 03
12:32:38 AM Chance: Francisco: I say, are you telepathic? 12:34:32 AM Joe: Yes. 12:36:16 AM Chance: Fransisco: How serendipitous! I am as well. It makes my job so much easier! 12:36:42 AM Joe: Oh, I suppose it would! Sorry, I was just telling my friend I would quite like to see him soon. 12:46:54 AM Chance: Francisco: Is he also nice? 12:47:09 AM Chance: Cas: DId you know there's a bloody dragon outside?! 12:48:28 AM Joe: He's very nice. What? 12:48:34 AM *** This message has been removed. *** 12:48:41 AM Chance: Francisco: What? 12:48:46 AM Joe: Is that the metal thing that keeps eating the vampires I toss outside. 12:48:49 AM Chance: ((Tht was mental, from Cas.)) 12:49:08 AM Joe: Oh, sorry, I'm talking when I ought to be thinking. 12:49:13 AM Joe: Cas says there's a dragon outside. 12:49:35 AM *** Joe thinks: Is that the metal thing that keeps eating all the vampires I toss off the train? *** 12:50:16 AM Chance: Cas: I didn't get that good a look... but it bloody breathed fire on me! 12:50:33 AM *** Joe thinks: Are you all right? Still on your way, I hope? *** 12:53:45 AM Chance: Cas: I am, just a little singed now! 12:54:19 AM Joe: My friend got burned by the giant metal dragon outside the train. 1:03:13 AM | Edited 1:03:15 AM Chance: Francisco: Oh my! I know several dragon-related spells that may help! 7:27:13 PM *** Joe was waiting for Cas! *** 7:32:59 PM Chance: After a little bit, he comes along, a bit singed! 7:33:33 PM *** Joe is bleeding and shirtless and lightheaded, with a gold skull in a sling! *** 7:33:49 PM *** Joe has used his shirt to make bandages, or try to, anyway. *** 7:35:18 PM Chance: Cas' suit is a little rumpled. "Are you all right?" 7:35:18 PM Joe: Hallo, Casper! This is Francisco, he's a spellbook. 7:35:37 PM Joe: Not really, no. I think I've been shot a couple of times. 7:39:03 PM Joe: I don't suppose you know any healing magic? 7:41:45 PM Chance: Cas frowns. "Afraid not. I'm not much for spells, I'm afraid. 7:43:04 PM Joe: Bother. 7:43:41 PM Chance: Cas: So it seems like the sleep spell is allowing the people to operate the train as normal. So... we're not in danger of crashing. 7:43:59 PM Chance: ... though I don't know what will happen when we go to our next stop. 7:44:08 PM Joe: Well, I may bleed to death, then. Ah well, I got rid of quite a few vampires, at least. Oh, and there's a very pretty girl a few cars back, you might have seen her. She's a vampire too, but her "master" sent her here to find Francisco and I don't think she wanted to do it. 7:45:29 PM Chance: Cas gets to bandaging. "Oh, don't be a baby about it. You're not going to bleed out." 7:46:16 PM Joe: I can't tell, really, I feel very lightheaded. She bit me. 7:49:25 PM Chance: Cas sighs. "You'll be fine. Nothing a cuppa won't solve. Now then. What do we do?" 7:52:01 PM Joe: We should finish going through the train, then sort out what the dragon's all about. I'd like to go back to PIttsburgh after to deal with Sofia's master. 8:03:28 PM Chance: Cas: How do you propose we sort out the dragon? 8:03:51 PM Joe: I have no idea. 8:04:00 PM Joe: Francisco, what spells on dragons do you have? 8:10:00 PM Chance: Francisco: Very many! Though perhaps some are a bit outdated! Most dragons stay in the shadows these days. 8:10:19 PM Joe: Something that would work on a metal dragon, hopefully? It may be artificial. 8:10:52 PM Chance: Francisco: Oh! Well, that is not a dragon then! 8:12:42 PM Joe: I'm not sure it knows that. 8:15:46 PM Joe: Well. I have a sword. People have killed dragons with swords before. 8:15:59 PM Chance: Francisco: With magical swords. Is that sword magical? 8:17:04 PM Joe: Not in the least. 8:17:17 PM Joe: But we can't have a large metal dragon just eating people falling off trains. It isn't on. 8:18:36 PM Chance: Cas: This seems silly and foolish. I'm in, obviously. We need room though... we'll have to head outside, on top of the one of the cars. 8:19:57 PM Joe: I'm awfully lightheaded. 8:21:07 PM Chance: Cas: Not sure what I can do about that. 8:22:03 PM Joe: Not a great deal. Write my mother if I fall off the train, I suppose! 8:22:18 PM *** Joe stands up, wobbling a bit at first! *** 8:29:21 PM Chance: ((Cas doesn't know you're an incubus, either!)) 8:30:31 PM Joe: By the way, why didn't you mention you were part fae? You didn't think it would bother me, did you? 8:33:03 PM Chance: Cas: It is information I am very used to not sharing. 8:35:13 PM Joe: You are hilariously proper at times, Cas. Let's go kill a dragon. 8:51:36 PM Chance: Cas: ..... well then. 8:51:45 PM *** Joe brandishes his sword and goes to open the door to the outside! *** 8:53:08 PM Chance: You have to find a car to climb up--- some of the storage cars have ladders and hatches, or you can go outside and climb up the outside of the car. 8:54:52 PM *** Joe goes outside to climb up the outside part of the car! *** 8:55:15 PM Chance: Gimme a roll. 8:55:37 PM Joe: ((5!)) 9:15:55 PM Chance: You hear the beating of wings getting closer as you climb up the ladder! 9:18:13 PM *** Joe brandishes his sword and tries to reach the top before the dragon attacks, just so he can see it! *** 9:23:11 PM *** Joe really, really wants to see the dragon before it kills him. *** 9:24:54 PM Chance: You get the feeling of something snapping at you, at the air above you as you climb, but it misses, and you get on top of the car. 9:25:37 PM *** Joe casts a light spell! *** 9:28:20 PM Chance: The wind is rather distracting! As is the cold and dark. The light spell doesn't do a whole lot, it's like you're carriyng a lantern. It doesn't so much beyond the immediate area for you, but it does stand out to whatever is out there, and a shape alights on the deck! 9:29:59 PM Joe: What do you want? 9:38:52 PM Chance: There's no answer! Just a roar, and a gout of flame that you have to dodge, carefully. Gimme a roll! 9:39:36 PM Joe: ((... oh dear. 1.)) 9:40:46 PM Chance: You roll the wrong way, but as the flame is about to hit you, a wall of ice appears to block it, seeming to condense out of thin air before you. 9:41:26 PM *** Joe regrips his sword and tries to figure out what the hell just happened! *** 9:42:02 PM Chance: Cas, from down below: You are bloody-well welcome. Proper my arse. 9:42:05 PM Chance: He grumbles. 9:43:37 PM Joe: I rather like your arse! Was that you? 9:43:52 PM *** Joe tries to get a better angle on the dragon! *** 9:44:31 PM Chance: Cas is climbing up. "Yes, of course." 9:45:53 PM Chance: The dragon, which you can see better now, crashes through the ice wall. You can't get the best look at it, you just get a vague glimpse of its shape, shiny scales reflecting your light spell and burning embers of its flame, and giant wings as it roars. 9:47:26 PM Joe: It's definitely some sort of dragon! Can you freeze it? 9:47:32 PM *** Joe slashes at it with his sword. *** 9:56:52 PM Chance: Cas: I tried that earlier! It didn't like it. 9:57:45 PM Chance: It roars and beats its wings, ready to fly off again, when the sound of a gunshot comes from... somewhere and wings the dragon, forcing it to stay where it is. 9:58:19 PM *** Joe slashes at it again! *** 9:58:47 PM Chance: your blade clanks off the scales... you'll need to stab, probably, rather than slash. 10:01:46 PM *** Joe takes a step forward and tries a stab! *** 10:07:27 PM Chance: Gimme a roll! 10:09:10 PM Joe: ((4. Ughhhh.)) 10:14:02 PM Chance: You're pretty sure that the creature is living and not mechanical, it's just that its scales are like metal. You go to stab, but you're sent off balance by the creature's movement. You see ice crystals forming around the scales as Cas tries to help! 10:15:04 PM Joe: I can't hit a damned thing today! 10:15:46 PM Chance: The ice melts off as it gets ready to breath flame again! 10:16:39 PM *** Joe preemptively ducks and stabs again! *** 10:17:08 PM Chance: Gimme another roll. 10:17:39 PM Joe: ((Swapping dice rollers. 9!)) 10:19:12 PM Chance: A good one! In one deft move, you sidestep the gout of flame and drive the blade between some scales, hitting it in the side. IT roars, and snaps at you. 10:21:04 PM *** Joe lets the sword go. *** 10:21:13 PM Joe: Cas, freeze the sword! 10:23:51 PM Chance: He nods, and ice crystals form down the length of the blade! 10:24:54 PM Chance: THe creature roars and kind of hunches over, no longer threatening as its insides start freezing up. 10:26:44 PM *** Joe tries to kick the sword in further! *** 10:30:31 PM Chance: You're about to do this, taking a step toward the creature when a bullet strikes near your feet. "Stop!" You hear a male voice yell out. As you look, you see a figure running up from the car behind the dragon. 10:30:43 PM Chance: Which you notice, now that it is subdued, has two heads. 10:31:48 PM Joe: Why? 10:33:08 PM Chance: The guy hopes the gap between train cars, wearing a mask and slinging a highly modified rifle over his shoulder. "Because it's not her fault." 10:33:33 PM Joe: Then have her stand down and I'll take my sword back! 10:37:30 PM Chance: He kneels beside the dragon. "Not really possible. She's enspelled by the vampires currently. Can you take the sword out, please?" 10:38:08 PM Joe: Oh, damn! I'm sorry, I wouldn't have done that if I'd known. 10:38:18 PM *** Joe takes the sword back, quite possibly burning his hand on it. *** 10:38:46 PM Chance: It's still pretty cold, so opposite! 10:39:21 PM Joe: ((That's what I mean--frost-burn.)) 10:43:48 PM Joe: There's a woman on the train who had the same problem. 10:45:24 PM Chance: He goes over to one of the dragon heads and pats it. He murmurs something to it, and suddenly.... she changes into a woman! An attractive woman. An attractive woman wearing clothes, but very torn and tattered clothes. No wounds, though. He pulls off his duster and puts it over her. 10:46:29 PM Joe: I've got better clothes in the train, miss, if you'd care to follow me? 10:48:30 PM | Edited 10:48:42 PM Chance: Oh, she's still laying there, she hasn't really come around yet. "We should get her in." 10:49:16 PM *** Joe would have said that either way. *** 10:49:28 PM Joe: Yes. And then tea, I think. 10:49:53 PM *** Joe tries to pick her up. *** 10:50:13 PM Chance: The stranger does! "Lead on, please." 10:53:34 PM *** Joe climbs back down the ladder and heads back to his own compartment. *** 10:55:36 PM Chance: You get back into your own place between the three of you, carrying the mostly out-of-it woman who is surprisingly heavy. It's like she's super-dense. 10:58:18 PM *** Joe doesn't comment on it, but tries to gauge her actual size so he can choose the best options for clothes. *** 11:00:02 PM Chance: She's short and somewhat stocky, with dark hair cut unfashionably short. 11:00:11 PM Chance: Maybe five feet tall. 11:03:14 PM *** Joe is not much like her at all, but will have something that can be adapted to fit. *** 11:03:49 PM *** Joe escorts the group into his compartment. It is going to be crowded in there! *** 11:07:43 PM Joe: I'm Joseph Blackwell, by the way. This is Casper Quentin. 11:08:45 PM Chance: He tugs down his mask, revealing blue eyes and handsome features. 'Theo. Theo Crafter. That's my friend Anya." 11:09:36 PM Joe: Ah, I see! My apologies, I wasn't certain she was with the vampires, let alone manipulated by them. 11:12:43 PM Chance: Theo: This gang of vampires has been raiding trains in this area looking for... something. 11:13:02 PM Chance: Theo: Haven't been able to determine where the master is. 11:14:02 PM Joe: Pittsburgh. 11:14:18 PM Chance: Theo: What makes you say that? 11:16:10 PM Joe: I did a divination earlier. Oh, how rude of me, I'm so terribly sorry! This is Francisco, he's a spellbook. 11:17:36 PM Chance: Theo eyes the skull. "So that's what they were after. A pleasure, sir." 9:27:53 PM Chance: So! You were chatting with Theo. 9:28:51 PM Joe: ((Are they in the Joseph's little compartment yet?)) 9:30:07 PM Chance: Yep! 9:31:12 PM *** Joe digs out one of his trunks and opens it up, rummaging through a bunch of women's clothing. *** 9:33:12 PM Joe: She seems rather small. 9:33:53 PM Joe: I cannot say that I have much that would fit her well, but I may be able to find something that will fit. 9:35:13 PM Chance: Theo: Well, it's better than nothing. Or the next than nothing. 9:35:51 PM Joe: Indeed. Do you think she favors red or blue? 9:39:07 PM Chance: Theo: I think she likes blue. Is this your cabin, Mr.... 9:39:34 PM Joe: Yes, of course. Joseph Blackwell. 9:40:17 PM Chance: He glances at the clothes, but says nothing, turning his attention to the woman, crouching by her. 9:41:10 PM Joe: Try not to worry about it too much, I never do. 9:41:25 PM *** Joe comes up with a blue dress and associated undergarments. *** 9:41:28 PM Chance: Theo: Worry about what? 9:42:09 PM Joe: Indeed! I think we had best check on that pretty vampire girl as well. 9:47:13 PM Joe: You know, the one I mentioned before--the one with the very white... very pretty.... I mean... sharp... 9:47:26 PM *** Joe wobbles a bit and then passes out. *** 9:48:46 PM Chance: HE hears Francisco say 'Golly!' before he blacks out. 9:48:57 PM Chance: He comes to moments later. 9:49:06 PM Chance: Cas is hovering over you. 9:49:48 PM Joe: ... I don't remember lying down. 9:50:05 PM | Edited 9:50:15 PM Chance: Cas: you passed out. 9:50:48 PM Joe: Bother. I'm sorry. 9:50:54 PM *** Joe tries to sit up. *** 9:52:30 PM Chance: Gimme a roll! 9:53:11 PM Joe: ((7!)) 9:53:27 PM Chance: Okay! 9:53:45 PM Chance: Cas: How much blood did that vampire take? 9:54:10 PM Joe: Not much, it was only... thirty seconds or so. 9:57:51 PM Chance: Theo: ... that's the opposite of 'not much'. 9:58:05 PM Joe: Is it? 9:58:15 PM Chance: You sense that Sofia is awake again. 9:58:29 PM Joe: ... she's awake. 9:58:32 PM Joe: Come on, we have to help her. 9:58:48 PM Chance: Theo: We have to kill the Master for that. 9:58:59 PM Chance: Theo: Who is in Pittsburgh. 9:59:34 PM Joe: She'll have to keep looking... oh, wait. We ought to just give her the box. Could one of you do that? Just keep Francisco here, he didn't specify about him at all. 10:01:32 PM Joe: Then they'll all go. 10:04:02 PM Joe: And we shall follow them to Pittsburgh. 10:05:15 PM Chance: Theo: .... vampire control isn't like a fae pact or a geas or something you can weasel around. If she knows her master's intent, that's what she'll do. Do you think her master meant the box or its contents? 10:06:10 PM Joe: She doesn't know what's supposed to be in it. ... we ought to put something in it. 10:11:37 PM Chance: Francisco: Whillickers, I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble. 10:12:30 PM Joe: It isn't your fault, my friend, we simply can't give you over to a lot of vampires. 10:14:17 PM Joe: What about a piece of jewelry, could they think that's what's meant to be in there? 10:15:16 PM Joe: ... unless our new American friend has a better idea, of course? 10:15:17 PM Chance: THeo: Don't look at me. 10:15:56 PM Chance: Theo: You're the one that talked to her. 10:16:28 PM *** Joe nods. *** 10:16:45 PM Joe: ... you don't happen to have any healing magic, I suppose. 10:17:55 PM *** Joe digs out a jewelry box and goes through it. *** 10:23:23 PM Chance: Theo: A little bit, but it won't help the blood she took. 10:26:47 PM Joe: ... I suppose I shall just have to lump it, then. 10:28:11 PM Chance: Cas: There must be something you can do. IT wouldn't do to pass out while you're trying to trick her. 10:30:18 PM Joe: ... well, there is one thing, but it might not work. 10:30:58 PM Chance: CAs looks at you expectantly! 10:31:34 PM Joe: I could magically steal a bit of energy from somebody and heal that way. 10:31:52 PM Chance: Cas: Well, do that, then. Why wouldn't it work? 10:33:47 PM Joe: I haven't really tried it before. 10:39:36 PM Chance: Cas: Well, do it, use my energy or whatever. .... that sounds rather untoward, doesn't it? 10:40:53 PM Joe: It does. The actual procedure is rather, er... more untoward. 10:53:55 PM Chance: Cas sideeyes. "How... so?" 10:55:51 PM Joe: Well, er... perhaps I ought to enlist Mr. Crafter for assistance instead. 10:59:03 PM Chance: Theo looks up? "Perhaps you should just speak plainly as to what is to required?" 10:59:39 PM Joe: It's just that I'm an incubus, that's all. Or a succubus if you like that better. 11:11:18 PM Chance: Theo: You might not like my energy too terribly much. 11:12:57 PM Joe: To be completely honest I'm not sure what I like. I've not tried it before. 11:21:50 PM Chance: Theo: I mean in terms of demonic versus fae energy. 11:21:56 PM Chance: ((Gimme a roll!)) 11:22:30 PM Joe: ((6!)) 11:25:14 PM Joe: Oh, are you fae? That's rather fascinating. 11:28:24 PM *** Joe looks to Casper, worriedly. *** 11:30:42 PM *** Joe is rather concerned about what his friend thinks. *** 11:31:06 PM Chance: Casper shrugs, and walks up and plants a kiss on your mouth! 11:33:24 PM *** Joe is actually quite shocked by this, but does kiss him back, and tries to draw out a little bit of energy as he does. *** 11:34:44 PM Chance: Easy enough! It's fae energy, but he has a surplus! 11:35:05 PM *** Joe isn't sure how much he needs, and probably guesses low. *** 11:40:37 PM *** Joe tries to make it a nice experience, mind, but he's also extremely self-conscious about kissing his friend, whom he's also quite attracted to, in front of another person. *** 11:44:44 PM Chance: For his part, Theo is concerned with his friend! 11:45:09 PM Joe: ((Cas, you mean.)) 11:46:00 PM Chance: No, Theo is hovering over his friend and politely not looking your direction. 11:46:25 PM Joe: ((Oh, I see!)) 11:48:47 PM *** Joe snogs the heck out of Cas, then, unless he objects or seems reticent. But only takes a bit of energy. *** 11:49:12 PM Chance: He is reserved! British, after all, and maybe the first itme he's actually ever kissed a man. 11:52:35 PM *** Joe might try to break that a bit, as long as Theo doesn't turn around. *** 11:58:08 PM Chance: He does not! He's being polite. 12:02:29 AM Chance: You are totally going to have to lead the way as far as snogging goes, though. 12:04:10 AM *** Joe does! He likes people to enjoy themselves. *** 12:04:58 AM Chance: Well, you get a bit of energy back then! He relaxes a little which is the same as other people relaxing a lot. 12:06:44 AM *** Joe eventually does stop and let him go, probably a bit pink in the face. *** 12:10:40 AM Joe: ... sorry. I may have gotten a bit carried away. 12:13:38 AM Chance: He smiles, a little. ".. no. Ahem. No need to apologize." 12:14:07 AM Joe: ... I do feel better, if that helps? 12:16:22 AM Chance: CAs: It does! 12:17:30 AM Joe: Excellent. Excellent. 12:18:42 AM Joe: Well. I do have this large, ugly emerald necklace. I'll put that in the box and hand it over, I suppose. 7:18:18 PM Chance: Theo is already handing you the box. There's something in it, and it feels roughly skull-weighted. 7:20:20 PM Joe: What's in it? 7:21:59 PM Chance: Theo: An enspelled rock with a sympathy enchantment. IT should seem like what they're looking for until they look at it directly. 7:23:16 PM Joe: How clever! I'll see she gets it. Thank you. ... and thank you, Cas. 7:23:22 PM *** Joe heads out to try to find Sofia. *** 7:25:36 PM Chance: You find her in short order, with the rest of the surviving vampires. She's apparently waiting for you! Arms crossed, with a pretty pout. Roll! 7:26:07 PM Joe: ((9!)) 7:26:17 PM Joe: Here. I found your box for you. 7:26:19 PM Chance: She tries to hypnotize you again, but it doesn't work. 7:27:33 PM Chance: You were expecting it, but it was hard to resist, since she's got your blood in her, that gives her a sympathetic magic connection. But! You push past it. "You stole my dragon." 7:27:46 PM Chance: She says, very hurt. 7:28:26 PM Joe: I very nearly killed her. She's going to need a bit of time to recover. 7:29:46 PM Chance: Her eyes go to the box. 7:30:20 PM Chance: "Fine, master's box. Now give me back my dragon, and we'll leave." 7:30:22 PM *** Joe hands it to her. *** 7:30:57 PM Joe: I stabbed her, I don't think she can fly right now. 7:32:47 PM Chance: Sofia takes the box. "She's not in my head anymore. Imiss her. You should bring me to her, so I can heal her." 7:33:05 PM Chance: She looks at you with big puppy dog eyes. But she surpringly doesn't try to whammy you. 7:33:24 PM Joe: I'll bring her back to you--what's your address in Pittsburgh? 7:39:00 PM Chance: Sofia: I don't believe you. 7:39:32 PM Chance: Sofia: The only reason she's not in my head is because of the other one. You shouldn't trust a dragon, you know. 7:39:52 PM Joe: She's unconscious, I think she's all right to trust at the moment? 7:40:07 PM Chance: Sofia: noooo. The other one. 7:40:20 PM Joe: There's another dragon here? 7:45:40 PM Joe: I think she's the second loveliest creature I've ever seen--is the other dragon like that as well? 7:46:17 PM Chance: Sofia: Don't be stupid! The other one. Her mate or whatever. The one who looks like a pretty man sometimes. 7:46:48 PM Joe: The American is a dragon? 7:48:14 PM Chance: Sofia: Yes. The two of them were giving master a lot of trouble. Which was kind of funny. Master gets a vein in his forehead when he's reaaaally angry. 7:48:28 PM Chance: She breaks into a giggling fit. 7:48:47 PM Joe: Is he kind to you? 7:49:06 PM Chance: Sofia: Doesn't matter. 7:49:28 PM Joe: It matters to me. 7:49:55 PM Chance: One of the vampire train robbers is getting antsy. "Let's get out of here, already. I want to shoot him, he killed Encardo. And we got the box." 7:51:34 PM | Edited 7:51:51 PM Joe: I don't think shooting me will help you very much. And you're not much on romance, are you? You should read more. 7:52:30 PM Chance: Vampire: It'd help me feel better. 7:53:00 PM Joe: It really wouldn't, because I'd kill you afterward. 7:54:28 PM Chance: VAmpire: I doubt it. 7:55:08 PM Chance: Sofia: Oh, shut up. Both of you. Fine. Iffffff you come to Pittsburgh and bring me my dragon, I'll convince the master to let me keep you. 7:55:55 PM Joe: All right. Tell me where to go. 7:56:12 PM Chance: Sofia: Harper's park. 7:56:31 PM Joe: I shall see you again. 7:57:00 PM *** Joe takes her hand and kisses it. He reads romances, he knows how they're supposed to go! *** 8:03:49 PM Chance: She is very surprised, and it's like she doesn't what you're doing or how to respond, so she pulls her hand back and tweaks your nose, then turns to mist with the rest of them. 8:06:31 PM *** Joe thinks: That is one weird girl. *** 8:06:34 PM *** Joe returns to the others. *** 8:10:11 PM Chance: The woman is awake now, and dressed, and chatting with Theo. 8:10:25 PM Joe: I got her address. 8:10:37 PM Joe: Harper's Park in Pittsburgh. 8:11:31 PM Chance: ((Hold on a sec.)) 8:11:41 PM Joe: ((Okay!)) 8:28:15 PM Chance: ((Okay!)) 8:31:07 PM Joe: ((I can delete that last line if you want!)) 8:32:46 PM Chance: ((What line? WHy?" 8:33:03 PM Chance: Theo nods. "That's useful." 8:33:16 PM Chance: Anya: Who stabbed me? 8:33:20 PM Joe: ... well, I am an incubus, after all. 8:33:22 PM Chance: She has a heavy Russian accent. 8:33:23 PM Joe: I did, I'm afraid. 8:33:34 PM Joe: I'm very sorry, miss. Or madam? 8:34:06 PM Chance: Anya: Anya. 8:34:29 PM Chance: Anya: Human honorifics are for humans. And Prometheus. 8:34:35 PM Chance: She pats him on the cheek. 8:35:17 PM Joe: Are you really a dragon, Mr. Crafter? 8:37:24 PM Chance: Theo: Mostly. 8:39:31 PM Joe: Marvellous! I have never seen dragons before. You're amazing. 8:41:18 PM Chance: Anya: Of course. So... are we going to go kill them all, I hope? 8:41:40 PM Chance: People are starting to wake up now, by the way. 8:42:05 PM Joe: No. We're going to go kill the Master and rescue the girl. And possibly any of the other vampires that don't seem horrible. 8:42:26 PM Joe: Are you all right? How did you break their hold? 8:43:25 PM Chance: Anya: The pain was a focus, then Theo helped me. 8:44:34 PM *** Joe looks at Anya, then looks at Theo, then looks back at Anya and draws a quite-possibly-wrong conclusion. *** 8:44:54 PM Joe: Excellent. I don't suppose you'd be willing to help us, either of you? 8:45:12 PM Chance: Theo: ... how else are you going to get to Pittsburgh? 8:45:25 PM Chance: Anya: We were hunting this vampire long before you came along. 8:45:42 PM Chance: Anya: I was sloppy and got captured. 8:47:13 PM Joe: Er... trains do go both ways. And obviously you do not require any assistance from us, it's only that I promised the lady. She seemed a bit... touched. I do not think she is in full control of her senses and she seemed to need assistance. 8:48:27 PM Chance: Anya: Sofia. Yes. She is rather... touched, I suppose. But that might be her personality rather than any malady. She held me in thrall, but I find it hard to hold it against her. 8:49:42 PM Joe: Yes. I do not think she much wanted to do what this "master" required of her. 8:57:10 PM Joe: I think we may need to sleep before we go, however. 9:00:42 PM Chance: Anya: I need to rest, most definitely. 9:04:45 PM Joe: You may have the bed in here if you like. ... there is one other one that folds out of the wall for your... for Mr. Crafter? 9:07:00 PM Chance: Theo: I'm alright. She needs the sleep more than I do. You look you do as well. 9:07:27 PM Joe: I can use the fold-out in Cas's room, I'm sure. Unless he objects. 9:16:06 PM Chance: Cas: No, not at all. 9:17:52 PM Joe: Let me just grab some clothing. 9:18:03 PM *** Joe takes some men's clothes, and some women's clothes. *** 9:20:20 PM *** Joe puts them in a little case and turns to Cas. "Lead on." *** 9:24:28 PM Chance: ((Mormons at the door!)) 9:24:51 PM Joe: ((Tell them Hail Satan for me!)) 9:24:59 PM Chance: You and Cas leave Theo and Anya in your stateroom! Weirdly, no one on the train seems to have noticed the spell. 9:26:32 PM Joe: Cas? Are you all right? 9:29:36 PM Chance: Just a little tired. 9:29:51 PM Joe: That's my fault, I think. 9:30:23 PM Chance: Cas: I volunteered. 9:30:52 PM Joe: I know. I wasn't sure it would work at all. I'm a quarter human. 9:31:10 PM Joe: I've never... tried that before. 9:33:37 PM Chance: Cas: Well, it helped. And it's not bad. I just feel like I spent an afternoon running, without the aches and pains. 9:37:05 PM Joe: I hope it didn't bother you. ... I value your friendship, I hope I have not overstepped my bounds. You're very handsome, you know. 9:39:30 PM Chance: He clears his throat. "I.... it was very pleasant, actually." 9:42:56 PM Joe: ((Are they back to Casper's room yet or still walking through the halls?)) 9:45:09 PM Chance: You're at Cas's room... now! 9:46:16 PM *** Joe steps in! *** 9:48:13 PM Chance: It's nice! Not as nice as yours, but still. 9:50:29 PM Joe: ... I've never really had any sort of long-term entanglement. 9:55:53 PM Chance: Cas: Me neither. Really not many entanglments at all. 9:58:01 PM Joe: I'm... I'm afraid if we did...anything, it would ruin everything and I'm noteventherightsexmostofthetime. 10:04:29 PM Chance: Cas blinks! And turns a bit red. "Well. Erm. We needn't do anything?" 10:08:24 PM Joe: Obviously! But that doesn't stop me wanting to! ... you might have the decency not to look like that all the time, you know, it's very distracting. 10:08:34 PM *** Joe is plainly teasing with the last sentence, at least. *** 10:12:24 PM Chance: Cas: Ahem! I'm... terribly sorry. I can't quite put on another face, this is the only one I have! 10:12:52 PM Joe: I like your face. 10:14:08 PM Joe: ... well, now I've said it, we can go back to being terribly repressed and British if you like. I wonder what Mr. Crafter looks like as a dragon? 10:15:54 PM Chance: Cas clears his throat. "Do you suppose he has more than one head, like his... hrm. Friend?" Gossip is rather british, after all. 10:16:24 PM Joe: I think she must be his mate. They're plainly not brother and sister or parent and child, surely. 10:17:23 PM Joe: Perhaps. Did you get a good look at her while we were fighting? She's absolutely stunning in a terrifying way. And then to see her shrink down into a human form! I thought it was amazing. 10:20:34 PM Chance: Cas: It was rather dark, but ... well. Those stories about dragons are rather true, aren't they? 10:22:09 PM Joe: Yes. ... I don't think I'd have had the slightest effect on her alone, by the way. It was your ice did the trick. 10:23:00 PM Chance: Cas: It was your plan, though. Rather clever, though. 10:24:21 PM Joe: I am not a complete fool. At least, not all the time. 10:31:27 PM Chance: Cas: You seem rather more clever than I, at any rate. 10:31:30 PM *** Joe takes his boots off. *** 10:31:59 PM Joe: I don't find that to be true at all, Cas. 10:32:14 PM Chance: Cas: What do you base that on? 10:32:59 PM Joe: Your conversation, and my general lack of social propriety. 10:34:12 PM Chance: Cas: ...my conversation? 10:34:56 PM Joe: Yes. I enjoy your conversation. You're educated and entertaining. 10:36:32 PM Chance: Cas: Conversation is all well and good. Propriety, though... did't we come here to leave that sort of thing behind? 10:40:36 PM Joe: I would certainly like to. .... I would like to do a lot of things. ... however, I will happily admit to you here--in private--that I do not simply chafe at the proprieties, I also often do not even recognize them. I am not always aware of their existence. If I did not know it would make you exceedingly uncomfortable I would have tried to kiss you again as soon as you shut the door. Humans don't do that sort of thing, I don't think. 10:48:41 PM Chance: Cas: well. Yes. Iam still working very hard on shedding those proprieties. I cannot say it is a fast process. 10:49:59 PM Joe: Perhaps I ought to let another vampire bite me, then you'd have an excuse. 10:58:30 PM Chance: Cas laughs. "Mmm. I'm sorry I can't be.... unBritish enough for you." 10:59:41 PM Joe: I like you British, Cas. It suits you. I would just like you also to be... happy. 11:00:05 PM *** Joe swings himself up into the foldout cot thing, and lies down. *** 11:05:16 PM Chance: Cas sighs, and sits down on his bed. "... I'm working on it." 11:05:59 PM Chance: "I've been unhappy for so long I'm not even sure if I would recognize happiness if it came along." 11:07:27 PM *** Joe shifts to his side so that he can keep talking to Casper. *** 11:10:15 PM Joe: A lot of people would not, I think. 11:12:13 PM Chance: Cas: Touche. 11:13:06 PM Joe: It is a shame the American has a mate (and probably prefers dragons), isn't it? He's quite handsome. So is she, really, even as a human--and splendid as a dragon. 11:15:19 PM Joe: ... I am trying very hard not to be in love with you, Casper. It is not as easy as it looks. 11:22:46 PM Chance: Caspar blinks. ".... we just met. But I find myself very drawn to you as well, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't the case." 11:27:10 PM Joe: I'm an idiot about that sort of thing, remember? We're probably best off as we are, really. Perhaps it would be best if I were a woman again tomorrow, at least you will not be overly distracted that way. 11:30:50 PM Chance: Cas: I feel as if I have horribly wronged you. 11:32:58 PM Joe: Nonsense, I am merely being melodramatic! Do not take me so terribly seriously. 11:34:09 PM Joe: I am fine. You are fine. We are all presently fine. 11:36:30 PM *** Joe makes a silly face at him. *** 11:39:27 PM Chance: Cas: Now that's very british of you. That should be our national british motto. "We are fine." 11:39:32 PM Chance: Cas chuckles. 11:42:25 PM Joe: I am, though, I think. And we both know you would be better off with some handsome American cowboy anyway. Guns. Yee-ha. That sort of thing... 11:46:42 PM Chance: Cas laughs. "I am quite a good rider..." 11:48:08 PM Joe: Well then, it's solved. I shall seduce the dragon lady away from her mate so that you can have him. I wonder if he's more likely to ride a horse than to eat one? 11:49:08 PM Chance: Cas: ... that is never a question anyone has asked. Has there ever been a dragon cowboy? 11:51:55 PM Joe: I don't know, but there had better be. What do you want to dream about, do you think? 11:54:41 PM Chance: Cas: Oh. Something sunny I should think. 11:55:00 PM Joe: Taking tea with a handsome cowboy? 11:56:49 PM Chance: Cas: That sounds very agreeable. 11:59:19 PM *** Joe does a very tiny bit of magic to make sure that happens. *** 11:59:25 PM Joe: Goodnight, Cas. 12:00:58 AM Chance: He's asleep!